Homework
by sourw0lf
Summary: Resubmitting because it got deleted. Warnings: Yaoi, malexmale, strong language, explicit use of a tail, sex with a minor. RitSoubi.


**Warning: Contains mature yaoi, sex between two men, sex with a minor, tail fucking.**

**Don't like, DON'T read.**

**Pairing: Soutsuka ( Soubi Agatsuma and Ritsuka Aoyagi. )**

**Loveless © Yun Kouga**

* * *

_H is for Homework_

* * *

"Soubi, I can't figure this out," Ritsuka mumbled irritable. He lay out on his bedroom floor, textbook in front of him as he tried to do his math homework. He hated fractions.

Soubi turned his head, looking up from the book he was reading. It was a rare occasion that Ritsuka had allowed Soubi to stay in his room for the night. Well, he hadn't really allowed him. He just hadn't told him to leave. Perhaps this was why? He needed help with homework?

"What is it?" Soubi said, getting up from Ritsuka's bed. He walked over to the other and stood over him. "Let's go to your desk," he said, bending down to grab the textbook. He brought it over to Ritsuka's desk and sat down in the chair, gesturing the other over.

Ritsuka got up from the floor with a huff and walked over to the other, standing beside the chair. "This one," he said, pointing at one of the problems in the book.

Soubi looked at the question he'd pointed at, staring for a moment. Soubi was never good at math. He was an artist, not a mathematician. "Hmmm…," he mumbled, reaching over to easily pull Ritsuka into his lap. There was a grunt and the boy's ears flattened, his head tilting up so he could glare at the older male.

"What are you doing?" Ritsuka grumbled, wiggling around in Soubi's grasp, "I think I'd rather fail than have you groping me."

"I'm not groping," Soubi said simply, holding the smaller boy in place, "I'm helping you with your homework." Soubi leaned over the other, looking back down at the textbook. Soubi lifted a long arm, pointing at the question Ritsuka had earlier. "This one, right?" He said, receiving a nod.

It was a division problem of two fractions. It took him a little bit but soon Soubi figured it out. He grabbed Ritsuka's notebook and pen and started to do the problem, explaining it to him as he went. Once he was done he put the pencil down, looking down at the young man. "Do you get it now?"

There was a moment of silence before Ritsuka nodded. "Yeah, I think I get it now. I'll try one on my own," he said, picking up the pencil. Ritsuka worked on the next problem, Soubi watching him carefully. He corrected him a few times on mistakes but for the most part he understood.

"That's a lot better. Thanks," Ritsuka said before he continued at his work, not bothering to let Soubi up, though he was sure the adult didn't mind at all.

Soubi place his hands on each of Ritsuka's thighs, watching him a he worked. He pulled his glasses from his face, placing them down on the desk. Every once in a while he'd feel Ritsuka shift to get comfortable, which didn't bother him at first. But the more he did it, the more it got to him. Soubi started to hate his fashion sense, the tight jeans hugging both his hips and his growing arousal. He didn't want to scare Ritsuka away and make the boy hate him. But some things a man couldn't help… And arousal was one of them.

It wasn't long before Soubi was panting slightly, his body hot. So far Ritsuka either hadn't notice or chose to ignore it. Soubi shifted slightly, which was the worst decision he could have made. He felt Ritsuka go rigid, his hand pausing from writing down the math problem he was doing. His body slowly relaxed, his ears flattening.

"You pervert," Ritsuka mumbled, moving to get off of the other, "and I thought you could be normal." Soubi quickly caught his waist, keeping him in place. He leaned down to place a soft kiss on his neck, making the smaller boy jump.

"Wait. Don't go yet," Soubi murmured, pulling the other close to his chest. Ritsuka grumbled, fidgeting around more in hopes of escaping, which only forced a soft moan out of Soubi.

"Stop it you pervert. I'm underage. And totally not interested. Now get off," Ritsuka spat out, glaring at the blonde.

"Don't say that… That's mean," Soubi whispered, running a hand down the front of Ritsuka's chest. The young man let out a nervous laugh, looking down at the hand on his chest.

"Okay. That's enough now. This isn't funny anymore," Ritsuka said nervously, trying to escape the hands. He gasped softly when Soubi cupped a hand over the front of his jeans, his hand going a place it should never go. "Soubi! Stop! That's an order!"

Soubi paused for a moment. An order… He'd promised Seimei he'd listen to every order Ritsuka gave him. But… Maybe just this one time he could resist. Just one order wouldn't hurt. He started to rub the front of Ritsuka's jeans, lifting his hips slightly to grind against the other. Ritsuka whimpered, reaching down to grab at the hand cupping him. He tried to pull it away but Soubi was much stronger than he was.

"S-Soubi… I said it was an order… S-Stop," Ritsuka mumbled, closing his eyes as he tried to fight back the tingling in his groin. He whimpered and licked his lips, pushing back against Soubi's chest as if he could slip through the other's body and disappear.

"You don't really want that, do you?" Soubi asked, adding a bit more pressure. He could feel Ritsuka's arousal starting to grow beneath his touch, the virgin starting to pant.

"I do! I want you to stop! Please…," Ritsuka begged; something he never did. The young boy bit his bottom lip, his cock twitching beneath his pants. He let out a soft mewl and arched his back, closing his legs tight, though it didn't keep Soubi's hand from touching him. His hands started to shake, his heart pounding. His tail wrapped around Soubi's wrist, soft purrs escaping his thoat.

Soubi eased him back so he was leaning against his chest. Now that Ritsuka was feeling good he was sure he wouldn't fight him. The hand on his chest moved down to part Ritsuka's legs, continuing to rub his hardened cock. He got a little resistance but Ritsuka's legs caved easily and opened up. He flicked open the button of his pants and pulled the zipper down, making Ritsuka gasp.

"Soubi… What are you-," He swallowed the lump in his throat as Soubi's hand dipped beneath his jeans. He whimpered softly, gasping as he felt those long fingers wrap around his cock; a place no one but himself had ever touched so intimately.

Soubi started to stroke the small cock, encouraging soft moans and whimpers as he stroked the younger boy. Ritsuka jerked and arched in his arms, shuddering as he tried to keep calm, though he was failing miserably. His breath hitched as he reached around for something to hold onto. He ended up grabbing hold of Soubi's arms, gripping them tightly. He hissed like an angry cat, his toes curling.

"S-Soubi… Nnnnah!" Ritsuka moaned out, his eyes tearing up a little. Not because he was upset, but because his young body wasn't used to such stimulation; something about Soubi touching him rather than himself was just driving him mad. "I can't… A-Ah…," his mouth hung open, his head tilted back. He was almost there… His cock was twitching in Soubi's hand, precum dribbling out of the slit.

Soubi must have sensed the other was coming; or he'd felt the precum on his hand. Either way, something caused him to pull his hand back, causing Ritsuka to whimper and sink down against him. The younger male was trembling, his eyes tearing up more now that he was denied his orgasm. He pulled at Soubi's arms so they'd wrap tighter around him; which they did.

"W-Why did you…," Ritsuka mumbled, glancing up at his fighter. He blinked away his tears, though his face still showed distress. His cock was twitching between his legs, desperately looking for attention. He glanced down at himself, blushing brightly at what he saw. His hands immediately shot down to cover himself, completely embarrassed with his behavior.

"You wanted me to stop, didn't you?" Soubi knew he was being cruel but he couldn't help himself… Normally he was a masochist but right now he felt Ritsuka deserved a little torture. He'd be getting what he wanted soon, though.

Ritsuka blushed deeper and was silent for a moment before he nodded his head a little. "But that… That was before…," he whispered, pulling his knees up to try and cover himself more. Soubi easily reached down and pushed his legs back down, parting them once again as he pulled Ritsuka's hands away.

"That was before what?" Soubi whispered in a furry cat ear, making it quiver. Ritsuka closed his eyes and whimpered, not wanting to have to say it out loud. He scooted back on Soubi's lap so he was pressed against his chest, which had caused the other to moan softly when he accidentally ground against his cock.

"Before… Before it felt good," Ritsuka whispered, his voice very small. Soubi slowly reached down, running the tip of his index finger over the slit of Ritsuka's small cock. This caused Ritsuka to jump and shudder, the sensitive area tingling.

"I can make you feel even better," Soubi murmured, nibbling on the tip of Ritsuka's ear. The furry appendage twitched, his head tilting back to look up at Soubi. He swallowed the lump in his throat, his eyes showing how nervous he was.

"How…?" Ritsuka asked softly, his voice slightly hoarse. Soubi moved his hands so he could grab Ritsuka's hips, turning the boy around so he was facing him. Ritsuka blushed, feeling so embarrassed and exposed now that Soubi could see him at all times.

Soubi reached a gentle hand up to slowly remove Ritsuka's black turtleneck, which Ritsuka hesitantly wiggled out of. He lifted his arms above his head, allowing Soubi to remove it. He bit his bottom lip softly, shifting slightly so his legs were on either side of Soubi's hips, straddling him now.

Ritsuka was too young and innocent to know how seductive and sexual that slight shift had been. Everything about their position was making Soubi hot all over, his own beige turtleneck seeming to suffocate him. Soubi slid his hands down Ritsuka's smooth, young body, his fingertips tingling. Ritsuka didn't have the muscle of being a man yet, no definition anywhere. Just smooth, perfect skin like an open canvas.

Soubi's hands traveled down the slightly feminine curves that Ritsuka would lose in time once he gained a more masculine build; a feature Soubi would certainly miss. His fingers stopped when they touched the hem of black jeans, each thumb hooking into the denim. He started to pull them down, though Ritsuka visibly stiffened. Even though Ritsuka's most private place was already out the idea of being completely naked in front of the other frightened him.

Soubi smiled reassuringly, leaning up to gently peck the other's lips. He knew that probably didn't soothe the other but he at least wanted to show the other he was trying. "It's okay. Just relax," he whispered, glad to see that put him at ease. Ritsuka place his hands on Soubi's shoulders and lifted his hips so the blonde male could start removing his jeans.

Soubi slid his pants down, exposing a pair of superhero underwear. Ritsuka blushed and looked away. Soubi had expected tighty-whities; most boys his age and younger wore them. But the superheroes did make him chuckle a little. Currently Ritsuka's hard cock was sticking out of the hole in his underwear, protruding out of Iron Man's face. Ritsuka's cock twitched, as if the embarrassment turned him on.

"Do you like being embarrassed like this?" Soubi whispered, pulling his jeans off the rest of the way. Ritsuka blushed a bright red and shook his head no, gripping his shoulders.

"Of course not, stupid!" Ritsuka said, his heart beating fast. He didn't think it turned him on but he did notice how his body got hot and his cock twitched painfully from it. Soubi chuckled at the defensive response, not bothering to push it anymore. He slid down the superhero underwear, tossing them off to the side as well.

Ritsuka blushed as he sat in Soubi's lap, completely naked while the larger man sat fully clothed. He wrapped his arms around himself, feeling embarrassed. Soubi 'tsk'd him, pulling his arms away. He leaned forward to kiss a small, pink nipple, looking up at the other.

"No reason to be ashamed. Not with a body like that," Soubi murmured before he took a nipple between his lips. He started to suck the nub to hardness, Ritsuka crying out at the sudden tingling it gave him. His back arched into the suction, cock twitching for more. He wanted Soubi's mouth to do that to his cock, not his nipples.

Ritsuka whined, bringing his hands up to tangle into Soubi's long hair. His tail wrapped around Soubi's leg, the appendage quivering slightly. Soubi pulled away for a split second to moisten three fingers, thankful Ritsuka's eyes were closed. He just wanted to surprise the other so he couldn't turn it away before he could experience it.

Ritsuka was just blinking his eyes open when Soubi went back to sucking on his other nipple. He whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut tightly again, pushing Soubi's face closer though his fingers tugged at Soubi's hair. He felt Soubi's cock twitch beneath him and a soft moan escape his lips when he tugged his hair. He'd forgotten how much of a masochist Soubi was… He tugged again, rougher this time, making the other jerk slightly. The pleasure he got out of hurting the other but pleasuring him as well kind of… Excited him. Maybe he was a sadist…

Ritsuka was taken from his thoughts when Soubi ran a finger down the sensitive patch of skin between his balls and his tight ring of muscle before the finger started circling his entrance. He gasped, tugging harder at his hair. He didn't know what to think… He was scared but seemed to get a strange pleasure out of it.

"Soubi… What…," Ritsuka pause when he gently prodded his entrance, which made him shiver and made the muscles twitch. There had been a couple times when he'd masturbated and thought about going down there… He overheard some guys talking about something called a prostate once in school and about how good it could feel. Why middle-schoolers were talking about stuff like that was beyond him. But then again, he was a middle-schooler who was allowing an older man molest him.

Soubi slowly slipped the finger inside of him, which caused him to tense. It didn't hurt, it was just mildly uncomfortable. Strange, for the most part. But it made his cock twitch. The finger slowly started to push in and out, the virgin boy slowly getting used to the sensation. Once the uncomfortable part of it was gone it actually felt a little… Good. He let out a soft mewl, arching his back as he gently pushed down on the finger.

Soubi was pleased to see this, though he was surprised Ritsuka hadn't shoved him away immediately or tried to smack him. He let Ritsuka feel the pleasure of the first finger some more before he added a second. This one encouraged as whine. Two fingers sort of hurt. Ritsuka whimpered, tugging at Soubi's hair. The blonde went slower, gently scissoring his fingers inside of the other.

It took Ritsuka a little longer to adjust to the second one but eventually, he did. He started to push down on those, too, his tail moving to wrap around the arm that was fingering him. Soubi smiled at that, something about the action feeling very passionate and intimate. Soubi pulled back from his nipples to kiss his chin, stroking his back.

Now that Ritsuka was used to two fingers he curled them, causing Ritsuka to jerk. The dark haired boy hunched over Soubi's shoulder and squeezed his eyes shut tightly, his body trembling as he let out a cry of pleasure. He'd never been so happy that his mother had gone out for the night. Soubi smirked, curling his fingers again. This time Ritsuka arched his back and tossed his head back, impaling himself on those fingers as he cried out again.

That must have been what those boys were talking about.

"Soubi…," Ritsuka mumbled, his mouth opening in a silent cry as Soubi curled his fingers into that spot again, "nnnna-ahh… Right… R-Right there… So good."

Soubi quickly popped in a third finger, which caused Ritsuka to tense. He was sure it hurt so he quickly stuck that spot again, which caused Ritsuka to relax and shudder. Soubi went to start fingering the other but apparently it took him too long. Ritsuka had started to bounce on those fingers, riding them hungrily. Soubi curled his fingers so every thrust got Ritsuka's prostate, the boy's body trembling.

"Soubi… Something… Something's going to-," Ritsuka was cut off when Soubi yanked his fingers out. Ritsuka's eyes went wide, a loud gasp escaping his lips. That was twice now that he'd been denied an orgasm. He whimpered and pulled Soubi's hair roughly, which only made the other moan.

"Why? Why did you stop?" Ritsuka questioned, his eyes wide. By now precum was running down the underside of his cock, slipping between the crevice in his sac.

"Fuck yourself with your tail," Soubi said bluntly. He reached into his pocket to grab a small bottle of lube, popping it open. Ritsuka blushed, looking confused.

"W-What?" Ritsuka whispered, looking down at his tail. He unraveled it from Soubi's arm, shivering slightly. He had to admit, the idea kind of… Turned him on. He actually wanted to try it, but he would never admit it.

Soubi didn't say anything else, just poured some lube into his hand before he stroked it onto Ritsuka's tail. The boy yelped, the appendage surprisingly sensitive. He shuddered, closing his eyes as pleasure raked down his spine. Ritsuka often stroked his tail while he masturbated; it brought him quite a bit of pleasure. The tip was most sensitive.

Once Soubi thought he put enough lube on his tail he let go, leaning back in the chair. Ritsuka blushed, looking down at his slick tail. He leaned back so his elbows were on his desk, supporting himself. His tail curled up to his twitching entrance, gently prodding the appendage at his tight hole. He slowly started to push it in, his lips parting with a small, pleasured whine. The pleasure from both his entrance and his tail was amazing; it was like having a second cock. He felt his muscles pulse around his tail, his eyes glassy with lust.

Ritsuka started to fuck himself with his tail as requested, thrusting the appendage in and out at a face pace. He arched and let his head roll back, cry out from the pleasure. His hips started to rock down against his tail, his toes curling. He tried to wiggle his tail around to find his prostate but he couldn't put enough force behind it to actually feel anything.

"Soubi! Soubi, I need more! It's not enough!" Ritsuka cried out, trembling on top of the other. While Ritsuka had been fucking himself, Soubi had removed his clothes and started stroking his cock. He lifted his head to look down at the blonde, the only thing on his body being the bandages around his neck.

Soubi reached out to grab Ritsuka's hips, pulling the other up so he was straddling him again. The boy still fucked himself, leaning forward to rest against Soubi's chest as he writhed in pleasure. Soubi reached down to pull his tail out, making the other whimper. He couldn't hold himself back. He knew Ritsuka would suffer some consequences because of this… But Soubi couldn't help himself. Plus, Ritsuka was begging for it. Sure, he didn't know what he was begging for, but he was begging for it.

Soubi grabbed the bottle of lube and used the rest of it to moisten his cock. He spread it around evenly before he lifted Ritsuka's hips. Ritsuka was panting above him, his ears flat to his head. He took a good look at those ears, knowing they'd be gone soon. They'd have to buy some fake ones for school… But for now he wanted to focus on pleasuring the other.

Soubi slowly guided Ritsuka's hips down onto his cock. Once the head was inside Ritsuka realized what was happening. He gasped, his eyes wide. Tears blurred his vision, pain shooting up his spine. He whimpered, glad that Soubi pulled him to his chest as he was guided down. This was much worse than three fingers. Soubi was pretty thick and it was stretching him ruthlessly.

Soubi stroked his back and whispered soothing words into his ear once Ritsuka was completely seated on his cock. He looked up and noticed Ritsuka's ears were already gone. His tail was still there but he was sure it wouldn't be long before that disappeared as well.

Soubi gave a soft roll of his hips, feeling Ritsuka jump in his arms. Ritsuka rolled his hips back, moaning softly. Soubi figured that was a sign that he could start moving. He lifted Ritsuka's hips enough so he could move his own. He planted his feet on the ground and slowly started to thrust his hips up and down, hearing Ritsuka moan. He picked up his pace, Ritsuka's small body arching against his own. He watched as his tail disappeared, leaving Ritsuka no longer a virgin.

"S-Soubi…," Ritsuka whispered, loving the feeling of the pulsing, warm cock inside of him. He could feel Soubi's heartbeat in the veins of his cock, throbbing inside of him. Ritsuka pushed himself up so he was in front of the other, his fingers tangling in Soubi's hair again.

Ritsuka blushed and started to bounce on the other, his mouth falling open. Now that he was sitting straight the angle changed, causing Soubi's cock to grind right against his prostate. "A-Aaaaah!" Ritsuka called, trembling against the other. His muscles pulsed around Soubi's cock, his fingers tugging at Soubi's hair. The blonde moaned in response, placing his hands on his hips.

Ritsuka bounced faster, his hips slamming against Soubi's harder. He tossed his head back, crying out as Soubi started to thrust up into him. "Yes! Y-Yes! Soubi!" Ritsuka cried out, pleasure crashing down on him. This was so much better than any fingers or his tail. This was… Amazing. Ritsuka continued to cry out to the other, though none of it was comprehensible. Occasionally Soubi could make out his name but otherwise it was all babble.

It wasn't long before Ritsuka was close to the edge. Precum flowed down the underside of his cock, tickling the sensitive skin. His cock bounced with the rest of his body, his nipples pink and perky. Ritsuka went faster while Soubi went harder, their minds numb.

"S-Soubi… I can't… I-I'm… It's… Coming! I'm coming!" Ritsuka called out, his hips stilling as he seated himself on the other one last time. He screamed out Soubi's name as he hit his orgasm, pearlescent fluid shooting out of his cock and onto their chests. He gave a violent tug at Soubi's hair while one hand raked its nails down Soubi's chest, creating long red lines. The pained pleasure sent Soubi over the edge with a groan, filling the younger boy with his own semen.

Once Ritsuka came down from his high he collapsed onto Soubi's chest, panting heavily. He closed his eyes, resting his cheek on Soubi's shoulder. He tried to catch his breath, licking his lips. Soubi stroked his back soothingly, closing his eyes as well.

"You dumb pervert," Ritsuka mumbled once he caught his breath, "what… What am I supposed to do about my ears and tail?"

Soubi chuckled softly, kissing his neck. "We'll get you some fake ones… Don't worry," he murmured, kissing his cheek softly. Ritsuka let out a whine, cuddling up to the other. Soubi nuzzled his nose into Ritsuka's hair, taking in his scent. Without his ears Ritsuka looked so… Mature. It wasn't unpleasant, he just sort of missed the innocence of the other having his ears. He stilled loved the other, though.

"You're finishing my homework."

* * *

Yay! This was originally going to be a Murtagh/Eragon fic but it was turning out terrible. So I thought this up one night and changed it :3 Hope you enjoy.


End file.
